Bajo la Lluvia
by Sekai Kuroi
Summary: ¿Le temes a las tormentas Hope? Muchas cosas pueden suceder cuando llueve. HopexLight. One-shot. R


¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Feliz todo lo que me perdí después de este gran rato de inactividad.

En uno de mis ratos de ocio, mientras pensaba un poco sobre la vida, se me ha ocurrido esta historia que yo llamaría una serie de one-shots con relación entre sí. Bah, mentira, ha estado lloviendo en mi ciudad y me pareció que era un escenario ideal para mezclar un montón de emociones y surgió esto n_n

Advierto que hay una escena con Lightning que me hizo sacar un pañuelo y llorar amargamente. Hay algunas referencias a Final Fantasy VIII pero creo que se explican solas. A ver qué tal salió. Creo que estoy perdiendo la práctica u_u Por cierto, si alguien se lo pregunta, aún pienso actualizar Remember November y tengo otro par de proyectos que quizás tengan potencial :)

IMPORTANTE: Aquí la diferencia de edades entre Hope y Lightning es de cuatro años. El viaje l'cie ocurre cuando Estheim tiene 17 y Lightning 21. Y para que quede claro: No tengo idea de que substancia ilegal se metió Hope Estheim, pero que conste que es más alto que la teniente. Por mi propio bienestar psicológico hooray.

SPOILERS: Del verdadero nombre de Lightning, la historia en general y cursilerías que no sé de dónde saqué.

Hubo un conjunto de canciones que me inspiraron para ésta historia; How could this happen to me –Simple plan. We believe –Good Charlotte. Thunder –Boys Like Girls.

DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece nada, excepto por las circunstancias a las que someto a los personajes. Desearía que sí, así que debería considerar pedir los derechos como regalo navideño. Muahaha.

XXXX

Bajo la Lluvia

El molesto sonido del aire resoplando con fuerza por la ventana no se detuvo tan pronto se acercó a cerrarla, las frías gotas que el viento traía consigo golpearon repetidas veces su antebrazo, quizás la alfombra no estaría tan húmeda si su marido no dejara cada ventana abierta en pleno verano, época en que la lluvia solía arruinar a vacacionistas en la playa de Bodhum con sus frecuentes tormentas azotando la costa, situación que terminaba por afectar a su ciudad, Palumpolum.

Sólo podía imaginar lo mal que la estaban pasando con el pronóstico del tiempo los habitantes de las zonas costeras, pasando los últimos días temiendo que un huracán entrara en su territorio amenazando con destruir todo a su paso.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos tan pronto el destello de luz de un rayo iluminó la sala en su totalidad, llevándose la energía eléctrica de la casa entera, segundos más tarde fue acompañado del estruendo característico del trueno, indicando la distancia a la que éste habría caído. El espectáculo de luces se vio opacado rápidamente en su mente al escuchar a su hijo llorando.

Usando la luz de su celular para evitar tropezar con las escaleras, ingresó a la habitación del pequeño, que previo al destello del rayo se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuna. Al tomarlo en sus brazos, el niño apenas podía intentar calmarse, evidentemente asustado con las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Sus intentos de tranquilizar a su hijo se vieron mermados en tanto un segundo rayo hizo su aparición. El bebé reanudó su llanto hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de su madre. La lluvia cesó poco después.

XXXX

Las herencias genéticas usualmente no involucran temperamento, cuando menos de acuerdo a su criterio, no debían hacerlo. Su teoría fue rápidamente contrarrestada al descubrir la terquedad que su hija de únicamente cuatro años podía haber heredado de su progenitor. Su escasa estatura apenas le permitía ver a través de la ventana, sus manos se apoyaban al cristal y con una mirada llena de esperanza, la niña esperaba el regreso de su padre a casa.

Su pequeño cuerpo se sobresaltó por completo al ver un rayo caer a lo lejos sobre el mar, el agua se llenó de electricidad por un instante engullendo al destello en las profundidades del océano. La niña pegó su dedo índice contra la ventana y masculló un –Mira- A pesar de los intentos de su madre, la pequeña no tenía intención alguna de ir a la cama. Podía sentir sus diminutos brazos temblar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su pierna tras el bullicio ocasionado por el trueno.

XXXX

-No siempre existe una razón particular para una fobia –Se había convertido en el argumento más usado para defender a su hijo, que a sus nueve años seguía durmiendo en la misma cama que sus padres durante las tormentas.

A veces abría los ojos al sentir la mirada de Hope en la obscuridad, para encontrarlo parado al lado de la cama esperando ser invitado.

Su esposo no era ni la mitad de paciente que ella. Frecuentemente regresaba al niño a su habitación tras explicarle que eran sólo rayos y no le harían ningún daño. Pero nada de esto parecía calmarlo. Enterraba su cabeza bajo la almohada y las sábanas rezándole a Etro porque la tormenta cesara.

XXXX

La neblina enfriaba el ambiente de tal forma que hacía visible el vaho de su respiración. El sonido del los resortes de la cama al lado le obligaron a abrir los ojos, fue sólo cuestión de un par de minutos para que la previa ocupante de la improvisada cama abandonara la cabaña.

-¿A dónde vas Claire? Es de madrugada. Vuelve a dormir.

-Papá dijo que veríamos la tormenta de rayos antes que amaneciera. –La adolescente se amarró los tenis y se colocó una gruesa chamarra. Su padre le ayudó a colocarse el impermeable.

-Lo siento cariño, se lo prometí a Claire.

-Va a llover, es peligroso. –Sabía que las advertencias eran en vano, ninguno de los dos escucharía. Su hija de trece años era tan imposiblemente terca como su marido de treinta y dos. Ya era demasiado que aceptara que su hija mayor asistiera al instituto Balam Garden donde entrenaban los futuros soldados esperando convertirse en uno al igual que su padre, hasta que aceptaba todas sus actividades extra curriculares: Nadar, salir a correr, escalar, kendo, la lista era larga, puesto que ambos parecían tener energía de sobra todo el tiempo. Como para que aunado a esto, salieran a acampar a lugares tan raros todo el tiempo. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si Claire en algún momento se comportaría como una adolescente normal.

Observó por unos instantes a su otra hija, Serah, la pequeña que había preferido no ingresar a la misma academia, llevaba una vida más tranquila y cotidiana para alguien de su edad. Que no se habría inmutado en su sueño por las súplicas que Claire y su marido le hacían, pidiéndole permiso para abandonar la seguridad de la cabaña y contemplar la lluvia de relámpagos en un claro del bosque Gapra.

Cedió a sus peticiones bajo la condición que ella los acompañaría. Una vez allí la respiración de Claire Farron se aceleró de sobremanera, denotando la alta cantidad de adrenalina que corría por sus venas cada vez que los rayos impactaban la tierra.

-Da miedo, ¿No es verdad?

-Bastante. –Respondió mientras sostenía su gorro sobre su cabeza, el ventarrón apenas le permitía respirar. Estaba aterrada, pero la curiosidad siempre le daba una especie de valor que ansiaba usar cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-Pero son magníficos. ¿Verdad Claire?

XXXX

Los ladridos de la mascota eran ignorados por los tres ocupantes de la casa en tanto éstos se encontraban enrolados en una calurosa discusión. El motivo parecía ser incierto en el punto que se encontraban. Pudo haber comenzado con cualquier cosa, lo único cierto es que ahora eran tres personas lanzando incriminaciones al aire. Ninguno parecía escuchar las palabras o pensar antes de hablar, dejaban que sus ritmos cardiacos se aceleraran entre más hablaban lanzando culpas y rencores del pasado.

En vano Nora Estheim trataba de detenerlos, se había cansado de pedirles que dejaran de discutir por cosas tan simples, de recordarles que eran una familia y sólo se tenían entre ellos. La tormenta de rayos que comenzó afuera pasó desapercibido por ella y su esposo, aunque no pudiera decir lo mismo de su hijo, que con tono burlón se disculpó retirándose a su habitación.

Una vez adentro, se acomodó entre las sábanas y se preguntó a si mismo cómo superar su miedo, a sus once años ya no debía temerle a nada. Su madre se sentó a su lado –Calma Hope, no hay razón para que les temas. No te preocupes hijo, en algún momento lo superarás.

-La hay. Son imponentes y destruyen todo a su paso.

-Hay una leyenda muy famosa en la playa de Bodhum; hace varios milenios, durante la guerra contra Paals, en la que las bestias del inframundo apagaron las luces de toda la ciudad, incluyendo el faro principal que en ese entonces era vital para los marinos. Con tal de evitar que los barcos con los suministros para la devastada ciudad llegasen a tierra firme. Esa noche los soldados estaban seguros que naufragarían, incapaces de encontrar el puerto en medio de la tormenta. Su capitán, un valiente soldado de corazón noble le pidió a Odín, el eidolón que protegía a los l'cie, que guiara su camino con luz. A pesar de que él debía combatir contra l'cie, tenía la esperanza que Odín lo ayudaría. Durante varios minutos el hombre esperó por una señal, hasta que finalmente un rayo enorme aterrizó sobre el faro de Bodhum, mostrándole el camino que debía seguir. Hope yo creo que no todo es lo que parece, el rayo podrá parecer aterrador, pero también trae consigo luz, ¿No crees?

XXXX

-Iremos por el pastel, mientras tanto ustedes preparen la mesa, ¿De acuerdo?

-Trato hecho. Le diré a Serah que me ayude.

-Bien dicho, vamos cariño, hay que darnos prisa que no tarda en llover. Pórtense bien, Claire, cuida bien a tu hermana. Las queremos. –Pidió envolviendo en un abrazo a su hija mayor.

-Sólo van a traer el pastel de celebración papá. Pero está bien, cuidaré de Serah. –Cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventana, observando a sus padres mientras subían al auto. -¡Serah! Vamos a poner la mesa…

Las gotas de lluvia se dibujaban como sombras gigantes en el piso de la sala, habían pasado un par de horas desde que sus padres salieron y aún no regresaban, los relámpagos iluminaban uno tras otro la habitación amenazando con descomponer la electricidad de la cuadra entera. Se suponía que estaban celebrando su graduación de la academia y promoción como SeeD, los mercenarios especiales de la institución que operaban en pequeños grupos haciendo misiones sencillas. Había tomado el examen escrito hace varias semanas, y ayer completó exitosamente una misión requerida para su graduación. Su padre estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de su hija de quince años convirtiéndose en parte de la Guardia tan pronto tomara la entrevista que deseaba celebrarlo con ansias.

Encendió la televisión, surfeando los canales hasta detenerse y subir las escaleras rápidamente tras escuchar un grito de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Serah? ¿Estás bien?

-…Lo siento, tuve una pesadilla.

-Ven, vamos a ver la televisión abajo, seguro que te distraerá un poco. –Al bajar las escaleras, se percató rápidamente del noticiero, donde pasaban uno tras otro, la serie de accidentes que estaba ocasionando la lluvia. Su hermana menor se desplomó en el sillón al ver la camioneta de sus padres volcada sobre una banqueta. –Dos personas murieron y tres más se encuentran heridas. –Leía en el letrero debajo de la imagen.

-Esa no puede ser la camioneta, ¿Verdad Claire?

La primogénita no escuchó las palabras de su hermana mientras se apresuraba a buscar el teléfono de la casa y llamar al celular que se había grabado en su mente desde que era pequeña. Tenía instrucciones específicas de su padre que si algo sucedía fuese el primer número al que contactara. Siendo sus padres su única familia, ambos habían tomado la precaución de informarla de dónde estaban las cosas importantes que pudiese necesitar en casos de emergencia. Una, dos, tres veces timbró el auricular antes que una voz al otro lado de la línea respondiera.

-Buenas noches, soy Claire Farron, la hija mayor del Teniente Farron, quisiera hablar con el Coronel Tristán.

-Él habla. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Mis padres tuvieron un accidente. No sé si se encuentran con vida. ¿Podría averiguarlo?

Las noticias que recibió minutos más tarde la destrozaron por completo. Salió a la lluvia y se hincó en el suelo, dejando que las gotas empaparan su ropa, observando a lo lejos un relámpago seguido del sonido del trueno. Nunca en su vida entera le habían parecido tan aterradores. Rugían con ferocidad, y acompañados de su majestuosa velocidad parecían inquebrantables, iluminaron su rostro en medio de la lluvia y Claire Farron deseó como nunca ser tan fuerte como uno.

XXXX

-¿Porqué no puedo mirarte claramente? ¡Muéstrate! ¿Tú también tienes miedo? Si la leyenda es cierta, ¡Odín, envíame un rayo que le muestre el camino a mi corazón!–Gritarle a los rayos lo hacía sentir un desquiciado, pero ya no podía pensar en otra forma para superar esto. Acababa de cumplir catorce años y su madre se reiría mucho de él si lo viera en el patio gritándole al cielo.

XXXX

-¿Estás bien Farron? ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

-Amodar quiere matarme. Ese desgraciado piensa que no tengo familia, Serah me está esperando ésta tarde.

-Sólo tomará unos minutos. Dijiste que querías cambiar quien eras, que querías volverte más fuerte. Me agrada tu apodo, y en realidad no creo que necesites un piercing. Pero te ayudaré si eso necesitas.

-Cierra la boca Kain. Lo haré para no olvidar lo que pasó. -Sus padres fallecieron la noche que la promovieron a SeeD. El Coronel Tristán se encargó del papeleo, haciéndose pasar por su tutor legal. Les dejaba dinero en un sobre de correo cada semana, y llamaba todas las noches para saber cómo se encontraban. Esas eran las instrucciones que le había dado el Teniente Farron años antes de su muerte. Una tarde el Coronel enfermó y se disculpó argumentando que no podría enviar más sobres, puesto que pensaba retirarse debido a su edad.

A sus dieciocho años era una cabo primero en la Guardia Costera de Bodhum y hacía misiones como SeeD siempre que tenía tiempo, lo que le dejaba el dinero justo para pagar los gastos de la casa. A veces estaba segura que Serah la culpaba por lo ocurrido y Kain era el único con el que podía hablar de ésa clase de cosas.

Esa tarde, bajo el sonido que tanto había aprendido a temer y respetar, se hizo un piercing en el ombligo.

XXXX

Si bien durante toda su vida había odiado los rayos, conocer a la mujer que vivía bajo el mismo apodo no curó su aversión a los mismos. No podía comprender cómo es que alguien tan frío pudiese hacer tanto por salvar a su hermana. Su temperamento era el peor con el que se había topado hasta hoy.

Tras la muerte de su madre, haber tenido que abandonar a su padre en el Nido, estaba enfadado, sólo deseaba volverse más fuerte. No había otra cosa que ocupara su mente más que eso, ni el banal hecho que hace un par de días acababa de cumplir diecisiete años.

Se asomó afuera de la nave para encontrar a la teniente durmiendo en las escaleras de la misma, bajo un pequeño intento de techo, golpeado por la suave brisa de la lluvia.

-Esa tonta, ¿Cómo puede estar afuera con la lluvia tan próxima? –Cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos ante el resonar del trueno. Corrió adentro y algo lo detuvo en sus pasos. –¡Maldita sea! –Murmuró mientras salía con una cobija en las manos. La soldado sonrió, probablemente por algo que estaba soñando mientras Hope la tapaba con cuidado, y por un instante, olvidó el temor que le producía estar afuera, donde los rayos podían caer cerca de él.

XXXX

Sus dedos se entrelazaron lentamente, dejando al hombre a su lado contemplar cuán pequeña era la mano de la teniente comparada con la suya. Lightning apenas lo notaba, puesto que estaba muy perdida pensando en cómo esto había terminado de ésta manera.

Vivir juntos no era algo malo. Lo extraño para ella era ir descubriendo poco a poco cosas sobre Estheim. Acababa de llegar de su turno en la Guardia y se sentó a ver televisión. Hope llegó minutos más tarde para acomodarse a su lado a ver esa extraña película. Su padre alguna vez le había mencionado que si tenía ganas de hacer algo, no se quedara con las ganas de ello, pero se debía asegurar de no arrepentirse más tarde.

A mitad de la película la protagonista corrió bajo la lluvia mientras un hombre la perseguía. En pleno clímax de la historia, Lightning sencillamente quiso tomó la mano de Hope y comenzó a medirla junto a la suya. El hombre no pareció incomodarse por el contacto, más prefirió entrelazar sus manos y permanecer en silencio.

Aunque Claire aún no tenía idea alguna de la razón por la que se sentía tan bien que Hope estuviera cerca.

XXXX

La luz era escasa por la mañana, opacada bajo la lluvia, asomándose por la ventana, era evidente que era un mal día para salir a la calle. Contra su propia voluntad, se cambió la pijama por un atuendo más casual, decidido a superar su temor. A sus diecinueve años le parecía increíble seguir temiendo salir de la seguridad de un auto, una casa o cualquier cosa con un techo para evitar los rayos.

-Es patético Estheim. Deberías aprender a disfrutarlo, la luz que muestran los relámpagos son increíbles. –Habían sido las palabras exactas de Maqui al enterarse de su aberración por mencionados destellos.

A regañadientes salió a caminar hasta el parque, donde una serie de imitaciones del cristal que albergaba a los l'cie tenía tallados todos los nombres de las vidas que se habían perdido durante la caída del Nido.

Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra, atrapado en el sonido que sus tenis hacían sobre los charcos, hasta encontrarse a sí mismo en el patio de entrenamiento de la Guardia de Paals donde tenía lugar una exhibición de combate.

A pesar de la lluvia, bajo una lona, los soldados se enfrentaban en batallas que parecían ensayadas, el crujir de las espadas era casi imperceptible bajo el sonido de las gotas de agua y la multitud que aclamaba a los guerreros.

Se abrió paso hasta llegar a las gradas, donde tomó asiento en uno de los lugares más altos para observar mejor, y desde ahí pudo notar la razón del bullicio, había una demostración que denotaba una calidad muy alta en el combate, desde el sistema de bloqueos, los contraataques, la forma tan distinta de moverse en el campo de batalla, le eran tan familiares que deseaba bajar a combatir a su lado como lo habrían hecho años atrás. Después de todo este tiempo, la soldado de veintitrés años no había perdido una pizca de práctica en batalla.

Su corazón se aceleró y se levantó de su asiento -¡Lightning! ¡Lightning! –La soldado hizo una seña y el combate cesó.

-¿Hope? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Al mirar a los confundidos ojos de su compañera, el joven sonrió. Ella era más sensible de lo que demostraba. Se veía feliz aunque al ojo no entrenado no lo pareciera. De eso estaba seguro.

-No lo sé, paseaba por la zona y decidí venir a verte. –La joven tomó una botella de agua y bebió un par de sorbos.

-No pensaba encontrarte hoy. Pero me alegra.

-Eh, sí, casi no me gusta salir cuando llueve, pero hoy hice una excepción.

-Es por los rayos, ¿Verdad? –Después de dos meses conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, era inevitable que la joven lo pasara por alto. Así como ella no ignoraba su temor a los rayos, él no ignoraba lo mucho que comenzaba a significar Lightning en su vida –Casi puedo entenderlo –Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –El entorno rodeado de árboles le hace caer en la cuenta que han caminado de vuelta al parque, donde Lightning se recarga bajo un árbol y le responde.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico una noche de lluvia.

-¿Y aún así no les temes?

-Sí. Pero son sorprendentes, tienen tanto brillo que quisieras que te mostraran un poco de ellos por un instante más. A mis padres les gustaban mucho.

Los pensamientos de Hope Estheim se arremolinan en su cabeza llegando a una sola conclusión. Esto no sólo se trata de los rayos, sino de la personalidad de Lightning en sí.

-Sabes, mi madre solía contarme de una historia de cómo unos marinos naufragaron durante horas en una tormenta, tratando de encontrar Bodhum. El capitán le pidió a Odín que guiara su camino con luz. Y…

-¿Y entonces?

-Odín envió un rayo que iluminó el faro, permitiéndoles a los marinos llegar a donde pertenecían. Sabes, no sé si el capitán estaba tan asustado como yo en éste momento, pero él jamás perdió la esperanza. Y creo que yo también me arriesgaré.

La teniente no dijo una palabra, lo miraba fijamente, invitándolo a proseguir con su relato. -Bueno…verás Lightning, cuando tenía catorce años, discutía mucho con mi padre, y un día salí al patio a gritarle a Odín que me mostrara el camino a mi hogar, un lugar donde mi corazón encontrara lo que tanto ansiaba.

-¿Y qué pasó? –La conversación comenzó a encender un foco rojo en su subconsciente tan pronto sintió su corazón acelerarse. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que Hope estaba comenzando a tener un efecto que le hacía desear tener una excusa para alejarse un poco o una para pasar más tiempo a su lado. Se estaban volviendo muy cercanos y eso la hacía actuar de una forma muy distinta a su alrededor.

-Pues como podrás imaginar, en ese momento no sucedió absolutamente nada. Después de la muerte de mi madre y nuestro viaje l'cie, comenzaba a creer que quizás nunca encontraría el camino. Pero no perdía la esperanza que algún día lo hallaría, el hogar de mi corazón. Entonces...

La observa un par de segundos y vuelve a sonreír involuntariamente, ésta vez, a diferencia de todas las que ha vivido en su vida, no presta atención al relámpago que ilumina el rostro de la joven bajo el gorro de su chamarra, ni escucha el trueno a lo lejos, porque el sonido del mismo, lo arma de valor para agacharse a besar a la visiblemente sonrojada Claire Farron.

-Entonces te conocí Lightning.


End file.
